The present disclosure generally relates to the field of wireless communications. The present disclosure more particularly relates to radio frequency communication schemes where a plurality of radios share network resources by controllably transmitting during certain time periods. One such radio frequency communication scheme is called a time division multiple access (TDMA) channel access method. In TDMA, multiple radio nodes may share the same network frequencies (e.g., the same channel) by dividing a frame into individual time slots. Each radio node transmits within its own assigned time slot so as to avoid collisions with other transmissions. Such a scheme requires that the radio nodes of the network be synchronized to a common time (i.e., a network time). Some conventional nodes utilize an onboard GPS receiver to refine their internal clock. Other conventional nodes utilize other external sources (e.g., a master node, a clock of another node, etc.) to refine their internal network time. Such conventional methods of network time refinement are often impractical for networks having nodes with reduced feature sets or networks with mobile nodes.